Unified Blue
by ConcerningMalec
Summary: In the Caucasus mountains the Lightwood-Romanovs reside in partial exile since the 1700s when house Holstein-Gottorp-Romanov forced a treaty to keep them from pursuing their more legitimate claim. Alec Lightwood-Romanov lives as a noble in a broken household, but as an ideological superpower gains momentum and an exotic ward of Dutch merchants arrives, everything seemingly changes.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for reading this! Sorry if it's boring, I understand my writing is pretty boring but I love writing for myself. The fic is set around 1915 in the Caucasus mountains (So part of the Russian Empire) and will go up to, through, and after the Bolshevik revolution :D I love this time period and I hope you find it interesting as well! Also the basis for the fic is that when the Romanov Dynasty died out in the 1700s (leaving the ruling house to be of Holstein-Gottorp-Romanov), there was actually another more legitimate house (Lightwood-Romanov) but they were exiled before the could attain the power to seize their claims.**

* * *

The light bothered Alec. Knowing the futility yet despite it he swats away at the beams of sun breaking through the arched window above his bed, trying desperately to deny the morning. It was funny really, considering his name. The 'light' in Lightwood would suggest a certain affinity toward the revered entity, or at least a light-on-his feet disposition, but unfortunately Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Romanov, descendant of Elisabeth Romanov of the original line of Romanovs, had neither the appreciation toward the meddling beams of light shining on his face, nor the unnatural litheness which seemed to have touched upon his siblings. Conceding defeat to the light, Alec gets up from his bed, stretching like an animal in the spring. He can hear the clamoring of people in the courtyard, the sounds echoing up the sides of the tower where he had relocated his bedroom some years ago.

Despite being a person of good stock, Alec still felt awkward whenever he passed maids and footmen in the halls. Keeping his gaze high but glazed over, Alec strides past his sisters' Lady's Maid Anatolia, barely catching her clearing her throat to get his attention. "Alec," she says looking cautiously down the corner of the hall – no matter how much Alec insisted on not being called sir, lord, or any of the like, she would still be reprimanded harshly should she be overheard. She passes a folded note to him while patting at the folds of his coat, "your sister asked me to give this to you on your way to the gardens today." Anatolia takes another look over her shoulder before leaning in closer, further hushing her voice, "she suggested you bring _it_.' The petite lady's maid smiles to herself smugly before turning back down the hall with her basket of sage grass and lavender, presumably for his sisters' quarters. Alec shakes his head dismissively, unfolding the note, hoping the writing will reveal what _it_ is.

 _Brother dearest,_ it wrote in Izzy's flamboyant hand, _at this point you're wondering what_ it _is._ It _is just the satisfaction of knowing that you've given Anatolia the pleasure of being part of a scheme. Just meet me and Jace in the hydrangea garden tonight. Same time. Try to look presentable, you know how much mum would like it._

Alec smiles to himself, thinking of his sister's ridiculous ploys to pass time, going through the doorway connecting to the library, further connected via extraordinarily tall, floor to ceiling windows to a smaller courtyard filled with blooming yellow and deep red roses. Sat in the center at a stone carved round table and deep mahogany chairs, his father and the community mystic and intellectual, Valentine Morgenstern are deep in conversation, one which seemed to irritate the both. "I absolutely agree my lord, although we may be required by treaty to let them pass through the walls to keep refuge through the mountains, it is nowhere stated that we must be overly accommodating." Alec's father nods in agreement with his advisor, glancing briefly at Alec as he sits to join them. Alec tunes them out slightly, looking around at the statues of angels lining the circular courtyard dispersed between the tall rose beds, some stone guardians in flight, some in contemplation, and others in overt awareness. Alec knew it was a beautiful parcel of land in the keep, but he couldn't shake the memories of his mother being constantly displeased with the roses. She was, as she often said, a fan of blue - blue like the sky, like the Caspian Sea shimmering over shallow beds of rocks, and blue like her and Alec's eyes. The yellow offended her eyesight she'd say, too bright like staring into the sun for too long, and the reds reminded her of the famines of her childhood, when the red sun setting over the steppes of her birthplace was all that a child could look forward to. She always seemed so pained in these gardens, yet whenever she noticed Alec – only a child at the time - staring at her with questioning eyes, she'd switch into a mother and comment the same thing every time, _the greens are nice though, like lush fruit trees ready to bloom_ , a motherly smile on her face, dismissing her own concerns.

" –your concerns completely, the Dutch are crafty and will haggle with their own mother if it means a better price." Alec snaps out of his reverie hearing of the Dutch. Although they live in plenty and comfort, the community was still that of solidarity. Alec came to relish the few times each year a traveller or merchant would spend a night in the monastery or at the village bunkhouse. His favourite memory being of Italian merchants travelling through to the free ports at the Sea of Azov from the south. They were carrying beasts from the Bay of Bengal to be sold at the Russian court, and failing that to the travelling circuses. Alec could remember his father regarding them with distaste, and his mother afraid of the beasts, but he and Izzy, too young to really grasp what trust was, took a liking to the merchants, their favourite being an older man with a long deep red beard and a cane who let them play with a young tiger. Demetrio, as Alec remembers, took a liking to him. He said Alec reminded him of his grandson who he missed very much. His cane was carved to the likeness of a stallion rearing over a serpent, coiling at its feet. The old man would let Alec hold it in his hands, his mind running wild of great battles over the waves of the Caspian Sea, the foamy waters crashing over jagged rocks. When the old mans' caravan was departing from the village, he broke the figurine off from his cane and gave it to Alec, thanking him for making the separation from his grandson more bearable. The old man never returned, but the head from his cane rests on the window sill above Alec's bed, reminding him to never close himself off from the wonders of foreigners. Obviously, his father and his faithful servant didn't feel the same.

Alec leans toward the table, jumping back into the conversation. "What's so bad about the Dutch, father?" Valentine scoffs at Alec's question, as though the answer is obvious. "The _problem_ with the Dutch is less of them and more of the goods they bring with them. Ever since they founded their colonies in Siam they've brought all manners of ill omens with them; false idols, disgusting artwork, revolting culture, and whores and eunuchs," Alec's father explains with disgust in his voice. _Sounds rather intriguing to me_ Alec thinks to himself. Alec's father catches his look of interest and visibly sours. "Alec, you are not to speak with these heretics. I forbid you and your brothers from even seeing them and as the eldest you are to watch and protect your sister like she's your daughter." Robert gives him _the look_ as he and Izzy call it, meaning the decision was not up for debate.

Smiling from across the table like the snake he is, Valentine clasps his hands. "I should remind you Robert that you can't possibly keep them from the travellers at the initial welcoming banquet to be held here in the hall." Hands opening and closing, Robert remains soured and bitter, "What happened to not being overly accommodating?" letting them go back to their petty mongering and subdued bigotry, Alec leaves to find some shade in a private part of the main gardens to read.

* * *

Its night by the time Alec sneaks through the halls of the keep, avoiding the prying eyes of servants. He knows the path to the clandestine meeting place well, through the halls, across the eastern courtyard, under the village aqueduct, and through the ivy covered gate in the outer wall. The walk from is not far there and is quiet, a comfort for Alec. The path is mountainous with few good sight lines, but to Alec the jagged corners of the red mountain only adds to the effect as each time he rounds the last corner of the mountainous path he is stunned and in awe to be faced with the towering blue domed cathedral of the Kelnig Convent. Its outer buildings of white marble and similar blue domes, the entire convent grounds covered with blue hydrangeas in full bloom, the grand armor clad angel with his sword directed towards the moon standing guard to the enormous gilded doors to the cathedral. To Alec the grounds of the convent were more astounding than any of the gardens in the castle, even the moths flittering in the moonlight seemingly full of energy and spirit. Under one of the arched stain glass windows of the main cathedral, Alec spots the one thing he could consider more attractive than the entirety of the convent. Standing in the shine of the moonlight, seemingly glowing is Jace. Not having been seen, Alec takes a moment to absorb his figure – tall enough, slim but fit, fine features which seem to be accentuated in the light of the night, and bright golden hair that seemingly turns the night into day. The pain Alec feels whenever his eyes find his family's ward is beyond belief. Not understanding it himself, he finds himself torn in two even just thinking of him. He knows his place as the eldest son, as the always faithful brother, yet he finds himself yearning for more. Alec knows why his yearning is bad, why it is wrong. Jace is too bright, like an attack on the senses.

Alec realises Izzy is standing near Jace, waiting for Alec to join them. He walks quietly over to them, waving quickly when they notice him. "Has she started yet?" He asks hoping he hasn't missed anything yet. Izzy answers him, something odd about her inquisitive eyes. "No, you got here in time. She's definitely in there though." Jace nods in agreement, turning to climb the trellis of morning glory. "Come on, I want to see it all tonight."

Izzy and Alec follow him up to the bottom of the great arched window, peering inside at the lavishly decorated interior of the cathedral, depicting holy scenes for only the devout to gaze upon. Alec examined the rows upon rows of pews, each intricately carved in swirls and crosses, the occasional mirror, cup, and sword depicted as was wielded by the angel this convent is dedicated to.

Jace elbows Alec in the side as a woman in the all black clothing of a sister of the Orthodox Church walks noisily from an alcove across the echoing hall to the altar in front of all the pews. She bends slightly in front of the gilded cross atop the altar, her hands held out slightly, palms face up in a begging sort of motion. The light of the moon creates a sort of beam of light over her and the cross, giving a clear view of her from the window. Her face is downcast, her lips forming silent prayers despite them being barely visible. When her lips stop moving and her hands clasp at her chest, Alec sees it, sees her properly. She turns her head upward, her face basking in the twilight. Alec feels his chest constrict, emotion welling at his eyes, recognising the icy blue eyes which resemble his own yet seemingly so much more lost and tired. He watches in awe as his mother, face hard, hair hidden, and seemingly lifeless, sheds no tears as she begins to sing Russian hymns to the heavens.

Alec can feel Izzy breathe in deeply next to him like a weight has been lifted from her chest. Jace's knuckles are white from gripping on the trellis, his lips silently moving along with their mother's. Her voice carries throughout the cathedral, reverberating off the marble arches. Her voice is not a pretty one, yet it is exactly like her as a person, strong and demanding, full of power. The three lie in wait, not saying anything for fear of disturbing their mother's spiritual moment with the heavens, until eventually she finishes her last hymn, quickly praying again before turning to leave the cathedral for the night. The three siblings remain still as they watch their distant mother leave the airy hall, only now seemingly gliding across the marble floor, barely making a noise.

* * *

 **Thanks again for reading :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**If you're reading this then thank you! I TRY PEOPLE. I TRY MY BEST. My professors have always told me my writing is tedious to read and has the voice of an old person so I'm _TRYING_ to keep a bit better paced. Hope you can sort of somewhat appreciate some aspect or another of it :D**

* * *

The next day business was as usual. Not Alec, Jace, nor Izzy made a habit of recounting their secret night escapades to the convent. The spring sun again beating down on Alec's face, he sits on the parapet of one of the tall towers of the keep, watching his two younger brothers fool around in the yard below. He turns slightly noticing Izzy coming to join him. The two sit in silence, not quite comfortable but also not entirely uncomfortable. Alec watches down into the yard again to see Max tackle Jace at the legs, knocking the two over.

"I was watching you last night, Alec." Izzy looks at him pointedly with a tinge of pity. Alec feels his chest constrict in an uncomfortable way.

"Of course you saw me last night, we all went together." Unsure exactly what Izzy was getting at but feeling cornered all the same, Alec tries to look anywhere but at her deeply rooted eyes. That's what his mother called them, deeply rooted browns, as in the deep system of roots that keep the greens, the yellows, and the blues of plants alive and well. They may spread out and establish themselves on their own, but in the end they will always support their kin.

"I meant when you first got to the cathedral, before you realised I was there." Izzy lays back on the edge of the tower, making Alec a bit too nervous. "You need to stop looking at Jace like that." Alec tenses and his eyes shift slightly between different objects on the roof, including his sister. Izzy sits back up when Alec doesn't say anything. She looks at him with eyebrows raised in an expecting look.

Alec opens his mouth then closes it. His mind should be _racing_ he thinks, but there's nothing. He knows his sister hasn't said anything outright about his feelings, but she has certainly implied it. Not that Alec himself even fully understands what it is he feels when he sees Jace. All he knows is that he sees golden beauty that at the same time burns like staring at the sun during its highest point. Alec let's his eyes set on the stone floor just in front of his feet before replying. "It hurts me to see him Izzy." Alec looks away to watch his brothers again, only to see max poking at a clump dirt and Jace walking towards the castle glen with the Fairchild girl, Clary.

Izzy's eyes soften but remain strong. Her lips purse a bit as she contemplates Alec's truthfulness. "I think Alec," She says on her way back down the tower, "that now would be a good time to try and sort out how you feel about Jace. You two are brothers, but eventually you'll have to go your separate ways." Izzy's sharp footsteps echoing down the tower steps pierce Alec's ears. He spins around, hanging his legs over the edge, thinking about what it would be like to fly.

* * *

Later in the day, when Alec went to see what was going on in the great hall, he found his father barking orders at the servants, decorating the hall in colours of red and yellow. On every table brightly coloured tulips sat in vases giving the entire hall a fresh aroma. Izzy plays a hand game with Jace at the end of the hall on the steps leading to the private quarters, looking fed up at losing consistently. Alec goes to is father to ask what was going on.

"Alec, perfect timing. I need you to greet the Dutch guests tonight in the main courtyard when they arrive tonight."

Alec hesitates before refusing outright – he may be confident enough to put on a brave face and act like the noble he is, but he still loathed unnecessary attention. "Why do I have to? I think Jace would make a much better impression. He is the _golden child_." Robert frowns at his seemingly lazy son. "You know you have responsibilities as the eldest, and I decided this would be an opportune moment for you to exercise your diplomacy." Alec keeps looking at his father skeptically, not fully believing his father was just trying to groom him into a well-mannered nobleman. "That, and also Valentine seems to think the Dutch merchants may also be travelling back to the Netherlands with a General stationed in Dutch Indonesia who happens to have a very eligible daughter." _There it is_ Alec thinks, knowing that his father had been subtly trying to marry Alec off to various well to do persons.

Not wanting his father to know how sickly he felt at the prospect of being forcefully engaged into a union that would without doubt be an unhappy one, Alec simply nods and excuses himself to talk with his siblings. As he sits on the steps to join them Izzy looks at him with a look that said she knew vaguely what their father was planning. He didn't know how but Izzy just _knew_ what went on in their home. Jace on the other hand, for all his wit sure didn't seem to notice any of the happenings around the court.

"You ready for the party tonight Alec?" Jace asks while getting elbowed by Izzy.

"It's not a _party_ Jace, and Alec can't even have fun while everyone is expecting him to act like a Grand Duke," his sister says, polishing her well-kept nails.

Jace stands and stretches, tilting his head to expose a pale and smooth neck. "Well I for one am not going to pass up a chance to get wasted. Not to mention Clary is going to be there and I _know_ she can't take her alcohol." Alec cringes hearing Jace talk about Clary. For a while now he's known Jace's feelings for the fiery redhead but initially he had assumed it was simple attraction like the other girls he had been with over the years. However the more Jace gushes about the girl the more dejected Alec feels and the more he realises that Jace may be serious about his feelings.

Not able to handle hearing anymore about Jace's romantic intentions, Alec stands sharply and starts heading to his tower bedroom. "Where are you leaving to Alec?" He hears from his sister. "To get ready for tonight. You know how cross dad would be if I showed up looking like this."

* * *

It was late in the night again and Alec felt more comfortable. The darkness tended to make him feel less naked to the world, safer. Alec dressed in his finery for the banquet, wanting to impress his father, to show that he could be the model son Robert wants him to be. Alec found himself wearing a charcoal grey coat with gilded edges and a sapphire in the second most top button. The coat collar was high but enough neck was shown that his Jaw remained well defined. He wore black boots which laced partway up his shin with his grey pants – lighter than the coat – tucked into them. With the crest of the Lightwood-Romanovs on the right side of his chest depicting a set of light blue wings on either side of a red rose, Alec nods to himself in the mirror before going to meet Izzy at her quarters.

While standing in her doorway, Alec watches as Izzy does the finishing touches to her hair, himself now feeling sort of nervous about the banquet. "What do you think the Dutch merchants will be –"

"Dad wants me to marry one of their daughters," he says hastily. Alec bites his lip, now feeling a little bashful. More quietly he says "I don't want to marry a Dutch girl." Izzy turns to face him instead of looking at him through the mirror. "Do you mean you don't want to marry her because she's _Dutch_ or because she's a _girl_?"

" _Both_ ," he answers even more quietly and glancing to the left at a portrait of Alec, Izzy, and their mother. Alec sighs and moves to flump onto Izzy's bed. "I don't know what to do anymore. Eventually I'm going to have to find a wife so I may as well get it over with. And I definitely am not going to live in a monastery."

Izzy chuckles a bit at Alec acting just a little bit dramatic. She turns back to fix her hair. "Alec you don't have to force yourself into marriage, this _is_ 1915 after all, I hear in France people fall in love and live together without ever properly marrying all the time, I'm sure you could just avoid the entire process altogether!" She smiles obviously thinking herself to be the most brilliant sister ever. "Come on," she says pulling Alec up and linking their arms together, "walk me into the great hall will you?"

As soon as the two entered Alec began to feel overwhelmed. He hadn't realised how many people were going to be attending the banquet. "Come on," Izzy says, dragging him through the crowd to where Jace and Clary were standing, leaning gently against an open window. Clary smiles at the two of them standing up straight. "Hey you two, we've been waiting for more young people to join since I got here." Alec nods his head by way of answer and looks her over. She wore an emerald green dress with golden edging and small diamond shaped silver fabric on the skirt. The smell of the flowers just outside the window made her entire outfit seem fresh and lush. Jace leans his arm on Alec's shoulder making him wobble a bit. "She's gorgeous tonight isn't she?" Clary blushes at Jace's compliment and moves to talk with Izzy.

"Where've you been? Everyone else here is old and boring. Thought you'd get here an hour ago."

"Sorry," Alec answers, "Izzy and I were. . . Talking about some stuff." Jace eyes Alec briefly but doesn't continue. "Come on, let's get some drink in you before you greet our oh so esteemed guests of the evening." Jace smiles, taking Clary's arm and leading them to get drinks.

Before Alec knew it he was sufficiently tipsy. He was fine if he stayed seated but would wobble and stumble a bit when he stood. Alec was just thinking that he might need to take a break outside in the gardens when Robert walks to the four friends, face as severe as always. "Alec, are you ready? The merchants have entered the grounds and you need to greet them. The general is here as well." Swallowing hard, Alec stands as best he can and tries to follow after his father. Thankfully Izzy notices his poor state and subtly slides her arm through his, inconspicuously supporting him.

Robert led them outside onto the wide stone steps that led to the entrance of the keep. Outside a fair sized group of men all in European finery waited, chatting idly. Robert cleared his throat to get their attention before looking to Alec to do his thing. "On behalf of House Lightwood-Romanov, it is my pleasure to welcome you to Kelnig Castle." Alec pauses for a moment trying to gather his thoughts. "It is as I'm sure my father would agree, an honor to have such striking entrepreneurs of the Netherlands join us tonight. I would like to-" Alec finds his voice catch as a flash of rich colours catches his eye. Alec remains silent, gazing as a boy, near his age – maybe a bit older, steps from behind the group of Dutch to look at one of the roses growing near the wall. The boy leans toward the bush, gently holding the rose to his face taking in its fragrance, eyes closed and calm. He opens his eyes and turns his head slightly, locking eyes with Alec. He smirks. Taken aback by a sudden unknown feeling, Alec feels compelled to hold the gaze despite the guests waiting for him to continue. Robert again clears his throat to get him to go on. Alec blushes realising how awkward he must seem, however the boy standing with the roses just laughs silently and winks boldly at Alec. _Hot. Hot hot so damn hot_ is all Alec can think. The boy arches an eyebrow in a questioning manner reminding Alec once again he needs to finish what he was saying. "I – I understand you have all travelled quite the distance today already, so please come inside and join the rest of the guests. Many of our more prominent citizens have already joined us tonight."

Alec smiles his best smile, regaining his composure, the horde of Dutchmen casually starting to make their way into the hall. Alec moves to follow in with his father when he's suddenly dragged forcefully in the opposite direction by Izzy. "What are you-" he begins before seeing exactly where he's being taken – directly to the exotic looking boy, leaning against a pillar covered in white morning glory, smirking that devilish smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is awfully short but I felt like with regards to the next chapter this was the most natural break for it and personally its my favourite so far (Although definitely not my favourite scene, that goes to when the 3 go to the convent at night) so I hope you like it too ^_^**

* * *

Always the bolder of the siblings, Izzy marches right up to the boy with Alec in tow. "I don't think we've had the pleasure of meeting; Isabelle Lightwood," she says to the attractive boy, pushing Alec forward to introduce him, "and this awkward thing is my brother Alec." The boy still smiling, purses his lips slightly, standing up from the pillar before bowing flamboyantly and taking Izzy's hand to kiss it.

"Absolutely a pleasure Isabelle," he says. Alec breathes in deeply, closing his eyes softly, trying to take in the silkiness of his low voice. "Magnus Bane. I'm travelling with General Aaldenberg as his ward." Magnus turns to face Alec, smiling in such a way that Alec could only describe as mischievous. "Alec, is it? Short for _Alexander?_ " Alec again breathes deeply at the sound of his name rolling off his tongue before nodding quickly, almost feeling scandalized by the way he draws out the syllables of his name.

Magnus holds his hand out to suggest a handshake, fingers adorned in emerald and jade rings. Alec bites his lip unconsciously, barely hesitating before accepting the hand. What Alec hadn't been expecting was for the other boy's soft, darker hand to grab hold of his and raise them to his lips, kissing them softly while never breaking eye contact. Alec blushes so hard his face aches in pain. When Magnus releases his hand Alec gapes at Izzy as if looking for conformation. Magnus laughs and spins around once, emphasising his flamboyance. "Don't worry your blue eyes too much, let's say it's an Indonesian thing," he says winking again. Magnus makes to head inside to the hall but Izzy grabs his arm, stopping him.

"Trust me when I say it's boring in there, you should stay out with us," she says turning to Alec like she's asking for permission. "I'm sure we could get Jace and Clary to sneak out." Alec shrugs, not really trusting his voice to not crack with Magnus standing so near them.

Magnus smiles and nods making Izzy brighten and run back into the hall to get the other two, leaving Alec and Magnus alone in the large courtyard. The two stand awkwardly for a minute, Alec fiddling with the hem of his coat and Mag studying his face intently. "Is there something on my face?" He asks rubbing at his lips. "So you do speak. And no, just admiring your eyes." He steps closer to Alec, a look of genuine interest in his bright, exciting green eyes. "I honestly can't say I've ever seen such stunningly blue eyes."

Alec feels his neck burn up, feeling uncomfortable in Magnus' intense presence. "Thank you," he says looking up at the white marble statue of the angel Raziel in the centre of the garden. "But they're just blue, nothing special. Not swimming with excitement like yours do." Alec closes his eyes briefly, mentally kicking himself for talking like a weirdo, but when he opens his eyes his heart skips a beat - Magnus is smiling a brilliant smile which seemed to Alec to emit life into the silent night atmosphere of the garden. "Humble too. You don't even understand how absolutely beautiful your features are."

Alec turns away again, feeling embarrassed only to feel Magnus' shoulder nudge up to the side of Alec's. He faces Magnus again head on, finding himself tranced. Magnus moves to grab at Alec's sleeve only to be interrupted by the sound of Izzy coming back with Jace and Clary. He steps away from Alec, patting at his sleeves and winks _again_ at Alec, making his chest clench with yearning to make contact with the boy.

In a split second decision, Alec reaches out and grasps at Magnus' sleeve. "Come with me," he says hastily, "I can show you around the village and the estates."

Magnus examines his face, more than a hint of surprise in his eyes. He smiles slowly before leaning just the slightest into Alec's grasp on his sleeve. "I think that sounds lovely, Alexander."

Quickly, Alec smiles brightly, pulling him through the ivy covered iron gate at the side of the courtyard before his siblings have the chance to rejoin them.

* * *

 **Thanks again for making it this far!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there! Thanks to whoever is actually still reading this. I feel like it's getting better. Then again I also feel like there's an eighth continent the government doesn't want us to know about sooo. . . No.**

* * *

Magnus couldn't believe his luck. He was sat next to a stunning beauty – pale and handsome, shy yet somehow blunt. _Definitely hot,_ Magnus thinks to himself, picking a few wild flowers and placing them between him and _Alexander_. After being whisked away through a side entrance to the courtyard, the boy had led Magnus around the village, telling him about his family's history and how they ended up in Kelnig. Sometimes Magnus would chime in, usually something lewd, but he loved the way it would make Alec's face flare red. _Too cute_. Eventually they ended up in this meadow, just sitting comfortably, occasionally talking. Magnus was trying not to notice the quick looks the other boy would give him – he didn't want to misinterpret anything innocent. Except he kinda did want to.

Magnus wanted to get to know the young noble sitting next to him, but he felt like he could come off too strongly if he were to just suddenly whisper in Alec's ear to throw him to the ground and furiously make out with him. "Alexander, let's play a game," he says, a knowing smirk creeping into his features.

"Oh, yeah I suppose we could, uh do something. I don't really know anything though." Alec bites his lip for about the hundredth time that night. _Fuck,_ Magnus thinks, _I bet he doesn't even realize how sexy that is._

Magnus scoots closer to Alec, their knees just barely touching. "I think we could play question-for-a-question." Alec looks at him, obviously mistrusting how mischievous Magnus looks. "I guess that's alright. You go first though."

Magnus smiles brightly, feeling victory in his grasp. "Perfect! So then _Alexander_ ," he puts extra emphasis on each syllable of his name. "Tell me, what's your favourite colour?" Magnus blinks slowly, making sure to really accentuate his own green eyes.

Alec obviously gets the hint and once again his neck burns red. Looking away, he says cautiously "I guess I like green the best. It's lively. Healthy." He doesn't say anything more, looking around the meadow awkwardly.

Magnus runs a finger down Alec's shoulder blade briefly. "Your turn, Alec."

"Oh, right. I guess I should ask what your favourite colour is too. . ."

"At this moment I think it's definitely blue." He stares intently into Alec's eyes for a moment. "Yep. Definitely blue. Now, my turn again." He doesn't say anything for a minute, wanting to make sure he made best use of the game. "What's my most attractive feature?"

Not missing a beat, Alec's eyes snap to his mouth. "Your lips." Magnus smirks and leans closer. Alec realises how forward he had been and covers his eyes with his hands. "Well. I mean if I _had_ to pick it'd be your lips." He peeks through his fingers, catching Magnus lick his lip. He immediately stands up and takes a step toward the trees. "We should really head back. Jace and Izzy will think you've kidnapped me." Magnus sighs and gets up to stretch, definitely noticing how Alec glances at the skin showing from his shirt rising. "Fine, but don't you think our game is over," Magnus says, lightly brushing his hand along Alec's arm as he walks by.

* * *

Alec was more frustrated than he'd ever been before. No not because his father was trying to marry him off, nor was it because his sister had been much too inquisitive lately about his feelings. Not even was it because he was alone in a forest with the sexiest man Alec had ever met but was too emotionally bogged down to act on any feelings – although he conceded that sexual frustration had definitely been an overarching theme of the night. No Alec was about ready to take his eyes out and join his mother in the convent because he was lost in the forest he had told Magnus he knew like the back of his hand. "I swear this is the way back to the castle. That tree definitely looks familiar."

"Should I remind you that's what you said about twenty minutes ago too?" Alec glares at him defensively, "well perhaps you'd like to find our way out of here?"

Without hesitation, Magnus strides past him in a direction Alec had not suggested. "Well come on then darling, I'll lead you through the scary forest." Usually Alec would have been annoyed being completely walked over, however he suddenly felt that following Magnus and his perfect ass was indeed the better option. He was, in fact, so intent on _following_ , he didn't even notice the complete stop Magnus came to some minutes into the hike, walking right into him and knocking the two to the ground.

"Gah, sorry Magnus." Alec made to get off him but Magnus pulled him back down, pressing their bodies together. "Magnus! What are you-" Magnus instantly covers Alec's mouth. " _Shush_." His eyes dart in the direction ahead of them. "I think I heard someone up ahead in the trees." Alec's head snaps toward the trees listening carefully. He waits a moment, nearly convincing himself they were alone.

The two quietly shuffle into crouching positions to get a look at the area ahead. Sure enough roughly a hundred feet ahead of them were three men, two in rich finery obviously meant for the party at the castle and the other in the more simple robes of a mystic. Magnus relaxes his shoulders seeing the men. "It's okay I know two of them. They're travelling with us – both part of the General's house guard." Alec wasn't sure about it. Something about _their_ clandestine escapade didn't seem nearly as innocent as the ones he took with his siblings. They watched the interaction, Alec keeping a firm grip on Magnus' arm to make sure he didn't reveal their presence.

Eventually the man in the robes handed over a small pouch and a slip of paper, the two guardsmen promptly leaving the small clearing. Alec suddenly felt the need to try and see who the mystic was. He leans up, trying to get a better look. **SNAP**. Immediately ducking low again, Magnus and Alec look down at the branch he'd cracked. They turn back to the mystic hoping he hadn't noticed the noise. Apparently he had although he simply stared in their general direction, too dark to clearly spot them. However, what Alec _could_ see clearly was his face. "Morgenstern," Alec says with more than a bit venom in his tone.

Magnus looks at him curiously. "Who? And why do you sound like this is bad?" Alec waits for his father's advisor, Valentine Morgenstern, to head back toward the castle before answering. "Come on, should be clear now. And I'll explain when we get back to the grounds." Magnus raises an eyebrow at Alec. "Why _Alexander,_ I have to say I rather like you taking charge." He winks making Alec lose all confident qualities he had a moment a go. Now as awkward as possible, he heads in the direction Valentine left from, not only confused and a bit worried about the secretive meeting his father's advisor seemed to be having, but also annoyingly flustered by the influence Magnus seemed to have over him after only knowing each other for a few short hours.

* * *

Back at the castle, Alec goes straight to his bedroom, not wanting to bother with the other people. Magnus stops at the doorway and peers inside like he was looking into some fantastical world. "You can come in Magnus."

"Right." He walks in and sits on Alec's bed, taking in his insanely tidy room. "So what was with the way you reacted back in the forest? You've seemed soured since then." Sighing, Alec joins Magnus on the bed, crossing his legs. "I really don't have any reason to think this – and in no way are you to take me seriously, but I think Morgenstern is evil."

Magnus smiles amused, until he sees how serious Alec is. "Shit. Okay, why do you think this?" Alec bites his lip, unsure how much he should tell Magnus.

"Did you notice my mother wasn't here to greet you and your group tonight?" Magnus nods. "I did. Am I right to assume she's passed away?"

"No you're not." Magnus flinches a bit at how cold Alec had become in such a short time. Alec notices and leans forward to put his hand on Magnus' arm. "Sorry, I don't mean to sound cold, I just don't like talking about it too much." Magnus smiles warmly before nodding for Alec to go on. "To make a long story short, she doesn't have much to do with us anymore. Roughly seven years ago my parents were always arguing but they never seemed to come anywhere close to separating. Then shortly after our town welcomed in Valentine Morgenstern and his family my mother became horrendously cold and distant. Eventually she left us." Magnus shuts his eyes, processing Alec's vague story. "So now you think Valentine did something all those years ago that drove away your mother?"

"Look I know it sounds stupid and I'm probably just trying to blame him for the problems in my family, but-"

"I don't think it sounds stupid at all, Alec." He joins Alec by crossing his legs like Alec had, facing him on the big fluffy bed. "Maybe a bit like a one-sided story, but to be honest if your family was seemingly fine up until Valentine came to your town, then I think it logical to suspect he was up to something."

Alec blushes a bit, enjoying the feeling of Magnus being on his side of things. "Thanks, Magnus, I like to hear that I don't sound completely insane." Magnus smiles at Alec while his hands, playing idly with the duvet, gently brush against Alec's from time to time.

The two sit in a comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company. Occasionally they would lock eyes, making Alec blush and bite his lip before glancing back at the space between them. _Cute_ , Magnus would think, every time. "This is really strange." Alec gets a look of panic, a bit afraid he'd creeped Magnus out somehow. "No, darling, not you. Well kind of you."

"That's not very reassuring," Alec mumbles.

"What I mean is I feel oddly comfortable around you. It's almost like we've known each other for ages and we were just separated for a long while." What Magnus expected next was for Alec to maybe blush his signature blush again, or glance away awkwardly. What he was _not_ expecting was for his blushing face to find a look of pure determination before taking Magnus' hand in his. This time it was Magnus' turn to blush lightly. "Alec, I-"

"Sorry," he says pulling his hand away from Magnus'. "That was weird and I shouldn't have done it." He turns his beat-red face away, obviously trying to hide that his eyes tearing up a bit.

"It's fine Alec," he says, _really_ meaning it.

"I really don't think it is. It was _weird._ You should probably go back to the party." Magnus watches him for a moment, seeing a tear glide down his cheek. Magnus leans forward on the bed, coming within inches of Alec's face. He puts his hands on his knees, closing the gap between the two, and kisses the tear that marked Alec's face. Alec freezes at this, but Magnus could feel him move just the slightest into the kiss.

" _Alexander,_ " he whispers, making him shiver. "I really liked what you did." Alec turns to face him again, biting his lip. Neither say anything, just looking at each other. The two begin to gravitate toward each other, inching closer and closer; their lips barely a distance apart. Then, breathing heavily, Alec is the one who moves in to join their lips, Magnus' hair just barely brushing against his skin, lips so nearly together.

"I'M GOING TO SPEAK LOUDLY ENOUGH TO ASSERT MY PRESENCE WHILE COVERING MY EYES." Alec and Magnus jump back from each other startled, as Izzy stumbles into the room blindly. "I SAW NOTHING. NO CUTENESS. NOPE. JUST WANTED TO SEE IF YOU WERE UP HERE 'CAUSE JACE AND CLARY LEFT ME TO GO DANCE." She fans her fingers to peek through at the two sitting on the bed.

Alec sits speechless, no idea what he should be doing. He looks to Magnus for help but instead he's met with the most amused smile he's seen all night. After Alec glares at him, he figures he should help out the befuddled Alec.

"Isabelle-"

"I think at this point you can call me Izzy," she says with a smug wink.

"Right then, Izzy. I am, for Alec's sake, going to pretend like we weren't doing anything out of the ordinary, that I was really just using psychic powers to read his mind, and that at no point was I about to ravish his body." Magnus, smiles and tilts his head before getting a smack from Alec. "Ow – I hardly think that was necessary," he whines with a frown.

"It most certainly was," Alec says back, freaking out a bit. "I hardly think that at a time-" Izzy ignores her brother's ranting and crosses the floor to Magnus, putting his hands into hers.

"Thank god for you Magnus, I truly thought Alec was going to die a virgin. Or worse. A _heterosexual_." Alec stares with his mouth open in distress as he watches his sister and Magnus shudder together at the word.

"Well unfortunately I've yet to have the honor of protecting your brother's virtue from the clutches of a woman." He stands, locking arms with Izzy. "Not yet, anyway. Now then, why don't I walk you to your room before I head back to the inn for the night?" Magnus turns and grabs Alec's hand and kisses it, making Alec blush for the umpteenth time that night. "Good night _Alexander_. I expect us to continue very soon."

Alec gawks with just a hint of an eye twitch as his sister and the guy he was about to have his first kiss with, leave his room chatting and laughing wildly about him. He was angry. He was confused. He was petrified how his sister just walked in on him and another _male_ really close together on a bed. And yet somewhere inside him, burning brighter than any of his other emotions, Alec was super fucking excited that Magnus said they'd continue. Shaking his head, he undresses and slips under the covers, stunned and giddy and just a bit sick but whatever. Alec closes his eyes, thinking _what the fuck is my life. So hot. Magnus that is. AND WHY DOES IZZY THINK I'M A VIRGIN? Well you are Alec. Well how would she know that? She knows everything about everyone, Alec. I need to stop this third-person thing. Magnus is so hot. But also really cute._

 _But so hot._


	5. Chapter 5

**GAH. Here I am. This is me. And also my Fanfic which ain't pretty.**

* * *

Magnus wasn't surprised to find the inn still in full party mode when he got back. After asking Isabelle all sorts of questions about Alec on their way to her room, Magnus found himself smiling the entire walk back, and even now with drunkards swaying into him, spilling their drinks over his nice clothes, he still couldn't help smiling at the thought of the cute and adorable mess that was _Alexander._ Definitely a cologne kind of man. Before he could head up to their rooms, Magnus spots his friend Ragnor sitting at a table in the far corner. He takes a seat at the table, Ragnor finding his smiling vaguely suspicious.

"Magnus," he asks tentatively. "Why are you smiling like something good just happened? And why weren't you at the banquet? The general kept asking me to go find you."

Magnus smiles even brighter than before and takes a big drink from Ragnor's glass, his nose wrinkling at the strong alcohol. "I may have met someone at the party."

Ragnor's suspicion turns to blatant exasperation. "Magnus! Could you just not think with your penis for one night? At least wait until our stay here is over before you get us ran out of town again!"

Magnus makes a look of mock hurt, his hand splayed across his heart. "Ragnor, how could you assume I was up to no good? I'll have you know I mean to be the perfect gentleman for this boy."

" _Boy?_ Magnus, I thought we agreed no more boys once we got into Caucasia? You _know_ they don't take your _pastimes_ as well as back home." Ragnor gives him a pleading look. "Seriously Magnus, there won't be any do overs if you fuck up."

Magnus' mood sobers with his friends lecture. "Look Ragnor, I know what I said, but if we're being 'serious'" he says, air quoting his words. "Then I have to say this boy is oddly attractive. And not just in the sense he has a hot fuckin' body-" Ragnor visibly cringes at this- "and eyes you can get lost in, but also in that I just feel drawn to him. Like I want to lean against his chest and just talk until we fall asleep. Y'know? I haven't felt that kind of desire since, well you know. _Her_."

Ragnor nods slowly, processing Magnus' confessing of his feelings. "I think you're fucking stupid Magnus." He gets up and starts to head to the sleeping quarters, putting his hand on Magnus' shoulder and leaning in to speak quietly to him before leaving. "But it's your life and if you think you can fill that hole in your heart with a new boy toy, then what kind of friend would I be to stop you?"

Smiling wildly at his friends' semi-approval, Magnus downs a few more drinks, finding himself sufficiently drunk enough to misconstrue his friend's words. "Raggy-Baby was absotively right. I positutely must pursue this boy. Right now. RIGHT NOW I SAY!" A few patrons turn to watch him as he fumbles with the buttons on his imaginary coat before taking off drunkenly toward his dazzling desires.

When he sneaks up to the wall of the castle, Magnus goes into full blown assassin sneak mode, shimmying along walls, crawling through bushes, and doing the odd cartwheel across grass. At least it would have been full blown assassin mode if he weren't drunk. The guards on duty watch as Magnus drunkenly stumbles around, fondling the walls, falling into bushes, and trips over a low wall making him flip into a pathway. All the while loudly humming the tune of a theme song which wouldn't be created until much later in a certain movie about an impossible mission. Again, very drunk. Recognising him from earlier in the night and understanding just how harmless he'd be in his stupor, the guards shrug it off and leave him to hopefully pass out and sleep off his drunkenness.

Grinning triumphantly at not getting caught, Magnus' smile falters a bit when he sees the tall tower covered in vines with blooming white flowers, which he had to climb to get to Alec's bedroom. He cracks his knuckles and gets to work, relying on his drunk-armor should he fall from the top.

* * *

Alec was in bed when he started to hear an off tune song being sung loudly in the courtyard below. Passing it off as just another guard drunk while on duty he ignores the singing and humming and occasional crashes. That is until he hears the rustling of something outside his window, climbing up the wall. Alec's heart starts to race just a little bit, worrying it might be an actual attacker. He grabs the dagger he keeps on his desk and stalks to the window, poised to strike whoever it is trying to sneak through his window. Just as a hand reaches the sill, Alec raises the dagger to bring it down on the assailant but pauses when he recognises the lively green eyes of the boy he found himself so strangely attracted to.

"Magnus!" he whisper-yells, pulling him up on the sill. Alec looks him up and down, taking in his state. He bites his lip. "I don't want to sound like I'm judging you or anything, but Magnus you're a mess."

"Well I'll tell you what darling, maybe if you didn't live up a fucking tower like a princess – as pretty as you are – I wouldn't have had to drunkenly scale the wall to your bedroom!"

Alec rolls his eyes and sits him on the edge of the bed. He fiddles with this hands, noticing Magnus stare at him with drunk-eyes. "Was there a particular reason why you came up to my bedroom in the middle of the night, Magnus?"

"Your bedroom?" He says a little stunned, and then he smiles brightly looking around the room. "This _is_ your bedroom isn't it?"

Alec closes his eyes for a minute, wondering how to handle him. "Okay Magnus, let's get you in bed, okay?"

"Oh darling, straight to point are we?" Alec watches as Magnus crawls further onto the big bed, nestling right in the middle. "I knew my Ragnor was right that I shouldn't pass you up!"

Alec's brows furrow, questioning Magnus. "Ragnor? Who's Ragnor?"

"My best friend!" Magnus ponders this for a minute. "Well he'd probably say he only puts up with me for the sake of protecting the community, but I know he loves me."

Alec blanches, moving to sit on the edge of the bed next to Magnus. "Look, Magnus, you can't talk to anyone about me." He looks Magnus in the eyes, trying to be clear. "I'm not, you know, like _that."_

Magnus laughs and grabs Alec's face in his hands. "If there's anyone more fucked up than us, it's Ragnor. You really shouldn't be worried." He taps Alec on the nose before crawling under the blankets and getting comfortable.

Alec stands and watches him awkwardly for a minute before turning to leave, having been invaded by a certain drunk. "I guess I'll get you in the morning, Magnus."

"Oh no you don't," Magnus says grabbing Alec by the wrist and pulling him into the bed. "It's always better sleeping with someone else, therefore you must stay!"

Alec runs a hand through his hair, nervously looking at Magnus in his bed. Surprising himself, he lets Magnus pull him into it, the blankets covering the two of them. Magnus looks at Alec and frowns, not liking how stiff he is. "Alec, I think I'm wearing too many clothes." He laughs and Alec's eyes go wide, shaking his head. "No, I think you have just the right amount!" He covers his eyes as Magnus starts rustling around next to him, obviously taking off his pants. When Alec peeks through his fingers, he sees Magnus bare chested but thankfully still with something covering his lower half. His neck heats up as Magnus catches him staring at his chest.

"Good night Alec," Magnus whispers rather seductively as he pulls him to properly lay down. He pulls Alec closer to him, making sure his chest is pressed against the bare skin of his arm. Alec lays there for a short while, breathing heavily, enjoying the sensation of Magnus being there but also feeling odd and out of place. When he hears Magnus' breathing go steady and quiet, Alec finds himself relax into Magnus' body a bit more, the smell of sandalwood lingering in the air.

As Alec lays awake, painfully aware of how much he is enjoying the contact between the two, he feels Magnus' arms slide around his waist and brush against the exposed skin there, making him moan slightly. He looks up at Magnus to see his eyes still closed but a restrained smile as well. Before he can say anything, Magnus leans in and whispers in his ear. "Thank you, Alexander," and then actually falls asleep, Alec soon joining him.


End file.
